Pretty ♥ Symphonie Pretty Cure★☆
Pretty ♥ Symphonie Pretty Cure★☆ (プリティ♥シンフォニープリキュア★☆, Puriti ♥ Shinfonī Purikyua) is the ninth fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the final series of the CureBlanc22 first generation series. This series has a music and outer space theme. It is darker than the other series of the first generation. The series takes place 150 years from now in 2164. Story The Autochthonous (Humans) and the Gaijin (a humanoid alien race) have been brutally fighting each other for centuries, dubbed "The Eternal War", for control of the Sol System. Both sides say it is their destiny to kill each other until one side is wiped out, though there has been numerous peace movements on both sides. Melanie, the Autochthonous leader's daughter, is tired of the fighting and tells her father to stop fighting the Gaijin and pursue peace, but was punished for 'betraying' her race and she was run out of the Earth, while the Gaijin's leader, Rabby, tried to escape her home planet to do the same thing, but a political party which consists of warhawks found out about her plan and sacked her castle. While on a trip to the Gaijin's home planet to promote peace between the races, Melanie was warped into Symphonius Heart Kingdom and so did Rabby when she tried to go to Earth with similar intentions. Melanie and Rabby met Queen Symphonie who gives both girls the powers of the legendary warriors, Pretty ♥ Symphonie Pretty Cure, and gave them the task of stopping the eternal war. The girls encounter Curtis Benson, Melanie's cold-hearted father, who saw Rabby and charged at her with his sword. Melanie stopped him by hugging him tightly, but he shoved Melanie off, put Rabby on a tight chokehold that makes her pass out, and then putting his sword on her neck with his other arm, threatening to kill her. But when they enter Symphonius Heart Kingdom, the atmosphere, making people instantly feel love, overwhelms Curtis who makes a quick escape. Characters Also See Races of Pretty ♥ Symphonie Pretty Cure★☆. Pretty Cure Melanie Benson '''/ Cure Heart Swing Rock '''Intro: "Strumming the electric strings of love, Cure Heart Swing Rock!" Attacks: Lovely Party Rock Item: Lovely Electric Guitar A young, pale, red-haired teenage girl originally from Oklahoma who is the daughter of the war happy leader of Autochthonous. She has distant Japanese ancestry from her father's side. She was brainwashed to despise the Gaijin, until she saw the light that the Gaijin never wanted war and the humans must stop the aggression. She confronted her father but got banished from Earth. She became a Pretty Cure to stop her father from completely exterminating the aliens. She is talented in playing the guitar, learning at age 4 and she got better since. She is an avid video gamer. She transforms into Cure Heart Swing Rock, and her theme colors are Red and Gold. [[Rabby|'Rabby']]' '/ Cure Hopping Heart Intro: "Playing the notes of love, Cure Hopping Heart!" Attacks: Rabby Rainbow Piano Item: Love Piano The rabbit-eared former leader of the Gaijin who does not hate Autochthonous despite what they did to her people. She never wanted war but was forced to fight the humans by the dominant political party in the Gaijin nation. She finally was forced from her castle and made her way to Symphonius Heart Kingdom (though she wanted to go to Earth to promote peace between the two races). She asked to become a Pretty Cure to help end the pointless fighting. She transforms into Cure Hopping Heart, and her theme colors are Pink and White. Katryn "Kat" Yazadi[[Kat Yazadi|'Kathryn "Kat" Yazadi']]' '/ Cure Heart Purr Intro: "Strumming the harp strings of love, Cure Heart Purr!" Attacks: Angelic Strum Item: Heart Harp A wealthy transfer student from Tehran, Iran whoMelanie befriended. She loves animals, especially cats. She ran away from her home when she learned her family was for exterminating the Gaijin, because she believed in a "better way" to end the conflict. When she met Queen Symphonie, she asked to become a Pretty Cure and was granted her powers. She transforms into Cure Heart Purr, and her theme colors are Green and Gold. Eliza / Cure Foxy Dragon Heart Intro: "Slithering through the forests like a dragon and drumming the heartbeat of love fast as a kitsune, Foxy Dragon Heart!" Attacks: Heartbeat Drum Item: Giant Drum A half-Ryuu, half-Kitsune Gaijin girl. She has fox ears, dragon wings, a fox tail with a fire burning at the tip, dragon claws, and greenish pale skin. She survived capital punishment for being loyal to Rabby who is seen as a traitor. She is tomboyish and her favorite sport is basketball,which she finds easy, because she can fly to the hoop and score, but Rabby who isn't into sports seems to defeat her which irritates Eliza. She transforms into Cure Foxy Dragon Heart, and her theme colors are Dark Green and Silver. [[Alisia Kamau|'Alisia Kamau']] / Cure Bass Heart Intro: "Strumming the bass strings of love, Cure Bass Heart!" Attacks: Heartful Bass Barrier Item: Heartful Bass Guitar A transfer student from Kenya. She is Melanie's rival, always defeating her in chess and many other thinking games, but when it comes into video games and sports, Melanie always wins. She is sarcastic and the class clown. She transforms into Cure Bass Heart, and her theme color is Scarlet and White. [[Nelly Cornwall|'Nelly Cornwall']] / Cure Heartful Lyrics Intro: "Writing my true feelings and singing it with a beautiful voice, burning away evil, Cure Heartful Lyrics!" Attack: Feeling Lyrical Item: Microphone Pen A native Symphonian girl who is seen singing all the time. She is not afraid to say (or in her case, sing) what is on her mind. She finds Kat cute and plays with her rabbit ears, oblivious that those are her real ears. She is the daughter of the queen. She transforms into Cure Heartful Lyrics, and her theme colors are Blue and Gold. Sora Shogun / Cure Kendo Intro: "Men! Dou! Kote! Cure Kendo!" Attack: Sword Music Item: Kendo Stick, Samurai Sword A half-Japanese human, half-Steamurai girl who lives and dies by the sword. She has dominated kendo tournaments around the galaxy. She transforms into Cure Kendo, and her theme colors are Black and Silver. Symphonius Heart Kingdom [[Queen Symphonie|'Queen Symphonie']] A beautiful, peaceful queen who is friends with both the Autochthonous and the Gaijin. She felt powerless to stop the two races herself from killing each other, so she grants the power of the Pretty Cure to girls who will put themselves on the line to end the war. Her daughter is Nelly Cornwall who begged her to become a Cure though Queen Symphonie is afraid she and SHK would be in danger. Autochthonous [[Curtis Benson|'Curtis Benson']] The foul-mouthed, genetically modified, cold-hearted, fascist leader of the Autochthonous Military. He is Melanie's father. He represents the Allied Territories of Europe and North America (NATO + EU) and demands respect. He despises war doves and executes them, the only one spared was her daughter who he just banished from Earth. Gaijin Dragonbreath The new leader of Gaijin. He is a lime green skinned lizard. He can't fly because his wings were chopped off. Unlike Rabby, he enjoys fighting the Autochthonous. He is bold, rash, and reckless. He often fantasizes of cooking Autochthonousians and Symphonians with his fire breath until they turn tender and then eating them. Steamurai [[Ryu Shogun|'Ryu Shogun']] Sora's father and the leader of the Steamurai. Like a vast majority of his race, he's distrustful of outsiders, but he would have a change of heart and ally with the Symphonius Heart. Items [[Heart Module|'Heart Module']] A heart-shaped item that is the transformation items, The Cures shout "Symphonie Heart Pretty Cure Power, Let's Play!" Locations Earth Where the Autochthonous come from. Gaijin World Where the "People of the Tree" aka the Gaijin come from. *'Yggdrasil' - The world tree. Symphonius Heart Kingdom Where the Symphonious Heart race comes from. Episodes 1: That Rocking Girl is the Dream Girl! The birth of Cure Heart Swing Rock! Trivia *This is the darkest series of all of the CureBlanc22 series, with blood and foul language. * Autochthonous is a word meaning native. The humans are indigenous to the Sol System, while every other race comes from another galaxy/dimension. ** The home planet (Earth) resembles a cyberpunk world, ultra futuristic. * Gaijin is the Japanese word for foreigner. The Gaijin word for themselves is the "People of the Tree", the tree referring to Yggdrasil, the spiritual tree in Gaijin World. Yggdrasil came from Norse mythology. ** The Gaijin name was given to them by the Japanese media after a news report 100 years ago when the Humans first encountered them. ** Gaijin World is loosely based off the Na'vi's home planet from the Avatar movie. * The Steamurai race uses steampunk technology and are a warrior race full of samurai. * The Symphonius Heart are an all-female, fairy race who has the power of music and the Pretty Cure. They are officially "pacifist". The Pretty Cure has the ability of making enemies give away their hate and making them feel love. ** Despite being all female, there are some known males in the race. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Pretty ♥ Symphonie Pretty Cure★☆ Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Music Themed Series